Not This Time
by A Scribbler
Summary: After Pacifist run, Frisk notices that Sans did not stay on the surface with everyone else after the barrier went down, but rather went back into the Underground. Not wanting to leave a friend behind, they go to find out why and learns there's a lot going in inside this skeletons mind. Can they help? Just some family fluff with Frisk and Sans in a one-shot.


**A/N:**

 **I love this game so much, it has so much character, heart and story to it. It's hard to imagine it just ending where it does. You can just picture this epic adventure after the monsters are freed and Frisk having more adventures with her new family and, well, I had a lot of ideas.**

 **This one is pretty small and simple. It's after the end if pacifist run. I noticed that Sans did not continue with the others and instead went right back into the Underground alone. It made me wonder why, and if Frisk would be curious about it at all. So, this is just something that popped into my mind. A little moment between Frisk and Sans.**

 **In my mind, Frisk is a girl. I know a lot of people will disagree with that, but that's just my interpretation. I'm not stopping you from thinking otherwise, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I don't own anything to do with Undertale, that all belongs to Toby Fox! So without further ado, lets get this fluffiness started shall we?**

-x-

Frisk wrapped her arms around herself as she trudged through the snow. She felt a little guilty leaving Toriel at the barrier, especially so soon after everyone had gotten their freedom back. But she had something to do. Questions that stirred in her mind that just weren't leaving her alone. She'd told Toriel that she wouldn't be long, that she was only going to say goodbye to a friend or two before they rejoined the others. It wasn't a lie. After all that had happened, she couldn't ever imagine lying to her new family. Things were finally… good. Well almost. There was one person missing from the picture.

She shivered as the snow melted over her boots, making her feet cold. Maybe she should have looked for an extra sweater or something before coming down here. It confused her that so much snow could make it underground when the sun was so bright on the surface. But it wasn't the strangest thing she'd seen down here, so it wasn't taking up too much space in her head. Instead she found some entertainment in hopping from snow mound to snow mound, not caring if she got a little colder in the process, like any young child. It was fun, and in her mind she was getting somewhere that little bit faster.

Finally, the warm and inviting sight of Grillby's got closer and closer. Snowdin was probably one of her favourite parts of the Underground. Not just because of Grillby's, but because of the people. It was one of the few places where everything had been nice and peaceful and friendly from the start. No one had made a comment about her being human and no one had tried to attack her here. Part of her wouldn't mind if she and Toriel and the others stayed here and just visited the surface now and then. But she knew that wouldn't work. Freedom was too important to them. And frankly, she missed the sky…

But she wasn't here for that either. She pushed open the doors, face tingling from the sudden warmth compared to the chilling bite outside. It was almost empty in here. Everyone had rushed to the barrier a while ago. Now, there were only two occupants apart from her. There was, of course, Grillby, behind the bar as usual. He glanced up when he saw Frisk walk in, giving a little nod to say a hello and with traces of something else. Gratitude? Respect? She didn't know. All she saw was a friendly nod and felt happy to return with a shy little wave. He tilted his head slightly towards a table in the corner by the jukebox where the only other occupant was sitting. Just the person she wanted to see. Sans.

Frisk signed a quick thank you before stepping cautiously over to the table. Something was wrong, she could tell. Why hadn't Sans joined them in leaving the barrier? Why had he come back here alone? Was he upset? Had she done something wrong? Those were the questions that were fuelling her now. She didn't say anything. She just watched for a moment. He was asleep, head rested on his folded arms on the table. It took her a few moments to work up the courage to poke his shoulder. She was tired out too, no doubt she'd be asleep before putting on her pj's later tonight.

Sans didn't wake up. Instead he just let out a single snore. Her shoulders slumped and she tried again. Only to have the same result. Finally, she pouted and clambered up onto the seat beside him, shaking his shoulder. Nothing. She huffed, then noticed the bottle of ketchup in his hand. An idea flickered in her mind and she chose to act on it. She reached out to grab it, hoping to ease it away from him. No one separated Sans from his ketchup. This should wake him up in no time.

Okay, easy now… She put her hand over the cap, trying to pinch it gently and guide it away from him. His fingers started to slip. Almost there, and…Splat! All of a sudden, his hand clenched tight on the bottle and bright red ketchup spurted all over Frisk's hand. She squeaked and jumped back in alarm, pulling a face at the squishy goop all over her fingers. Frisk blinked, surprised, and looked down at Sans. Only to find his eyes open, and a cocky grin on his face.

"Caught you red handed, kid."

She scowled, but couldn't stop a little giggle from escaping her. In revenge she shoved her ketchup covered hand towards his face.

He dodged it and chuckled, pushing a few napkins her way, "Okay, okay, I give."

Frisk poked her tongue out at him, then smiled and cleaned herself up and flexed out her fingers. She needed them for speaking after all. She moved her hands with a sceptical expression.

"Was I really asleep? Huh, well, did it look like I was?"

She nodded.

"Then I did it right," He smirked. When she giggled again, he pushed himself up and stretched his arms before slumping back in his chair again and giving her a sideways glance, "So, what brings you here? Thought you'd be soaking up the sun around now. Now the barriers down."

She shuffled in her seat awkwardly and nudged his elbow with her shoulder.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about me, kid. I'm just being bone-idle hanging out here a little longer, that's all."

It wasn't all. She could tell. There was something off about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She tilted her head and pointed upwards.

"Nah. To be honest, it doesn't really appeal to me all that much."

She blinked. That's all anyone around here talked about. Getting to the surface. Being free! Why wasn't he interested?

Sans sighed, shrugging a shoulder, "Relax, kiddo. I ain't stopping the others from enjoying it while it lasts."

Frisk looked worried. Her hands moved shakily, asking him questions. There was something he was hiding from her and after all she'd been through she didn't appreciate it. The one that she finished on seemed the most important. Why wouldn't it last?

He put on an attempt at an easy going smile. But it wasn't quite right, "You did good today, with the barrier and all. You really smashed it."

She scowled at him. The eagerness to get answers filled her with determination.

Sans slumped just the smallest amount. Dang it, this kid was as stubborn as he was, "Fine… No sense beating around the bush, huh? Alright, kid, I'll level with ya." He turned to look away from her, keeping his eyes on the ketchup bottle. For all he knew, it was the only thing that would stay the same after 'it' happens, "When exactly are you planning on resetting?"

Frisk froze. The question hit her as if she'd been struck physically. How did he know about that? As soon as everyone was free, something, she couldn't really explain what, but something had approached her. An offer, to reset everything and start this whole thing all over again. She'd ignored it. Just like she ignored all options to fight. But no one knew about that, apart from Flowey but that had been explained. How did Sans know? Her bottom lip wobbled, feeling a little scared. Was she in trouble? Was he mad at her?

Sans glanced over for a split second, seeing how fearful she looked, he almost regretted the question. But you couldn't be light with this. Especially not this. He cleared his throat, shrugging stiffly, "I ain't mad, kid. I'm just asking a question. A guy's got a right to know when all this is just gonna… go away, right?"

She nodded.

"Then… when?"

She felt sick, and she shook her head firmly, reaching out to grab his sleeve.

He looked down at her. He didn't want to feel attached. Not now. He didn't want to be lead into some false sense of security again, "It wouldn't be the first time, kid. I think we both know that one."

Frisk looked up at him. He knew about those too? About other resets? Personally, she didn't remember much. She didn't even know if it had been her doing all of those other adventures or someone else or Chara but… But the point still stood. This was not the first time the monsters had gotten freedom. If Sans could remember every single one, then… Then he must be as scared as she was. But Sans didn't get scared. He was Sans!

She felt guilty. For reasons she didn't understand. She couldn't remember resetting, but there were some… feelings. Memories almost, but not quite, like a dream. Some… terrifying. Others familiar. But none of them spoke to her as if they were hers. This was something else. She felt herself shaking. Had this all happened before? She looked up at him, hoping for answers.

Sans didn't change his expression, trying to seem relaxed and indifferent to it all. But… it was getting tough. After all the things he'd seen and all the things he'd been through, he couldn't afford to get attached or to be too hopeful. Part of him wanted to take her hand, walk her back to Toriel, and just join the others at the surface happily. But he'd been through that enough times. He knew that all he had to do was get it over with until it all happened again.

"Kid… it's okay. Just give me a time when you want to reset. It's how it works. Don't go beating yourself up about it. Flowey did that enough for ya."

Frisk narrowed her eyes at him, her little hand reaching up to hide a bruise on her cheek.

He hunched his shoulders, rubbing the back of his skull awkwardly, "Yeah, too soon… Sorry…"

She rubbed her nose, snuffling. She didn't want to be upset. After all she'd been through and all the challenges she'd faced, she'd been strong. Stronger than any child her age should have. But now that things had calmed down and freedom was in reach, but someone she cared about was still not happy, it hurt her. She looked up at him pleadingly, hands moving to desperately pass on a message.

"Huh? Kinda… The thing is, Frisk, I ain't one for getting my hopes up. We had a good run. Some good laughs, good food and, hey, we even got to see the sun for a little while. But it don't last. So just give a time limit and I'll do my thing until then. No hard feelings. I'm… I'm proud of ya, kid."

Frisk didn't want him to be proud of her if it meant that he was still sad and lonely. She blinked a few times, asking him another question.

This time he flinched back a little, trying to cover it up with adjusting his coat but the change in his tone said enough, "No, heck no I don't want a reset. That's some… That's crazy. But I don't have a choice, now do I?" He gave her a knowing look, half smiling but there was no emotion in it.

In a way, she understood that he didn't. Which made it all the worse. In the end, it was all down to her. Just like everything else around here, it was all up to her what happened to the Underground and those inside of it. It was her choice to reset and start over. Even if it meant she might be someone different or her friends didn't get their freedom. Everything could change or everything could play out exactly as it had with her. The point being, it was her choice. Reset? Or not?

They sat in silence. Sans looked away from her again. From the moment he met her outside the ruins, he knew how things were going to go. He knew if things went well then that barrier would go down and they'd be free. But he also knew that the reset would happen soon after. It hurt to think about, but that was reality for you. He was used to it by now. No one else remembered the resets so it wasn't like anyone was getting hurt by it. And… it wasn't like he was losing anyone either. Not really. But this kid… He might never see her again. The next reset might not go so good. In the end, the resets were something that he hated but he was used to and it didn't bother him as much as it should anymore. But what was bothering him more than anything right now, was the fact that this Frisk, his Frisk, might be gone for good as soon as that button is pressed. That's what hurt. That's why he couldn't look at her.

"N… N-N…"

Sans blinked. That was new. It was a little voice, shaky and feeble like it would fade at any moment. That had never happened before. Was Frisk… trying to speak? He looked down at her; the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as if he wasn't sure if a joke would work here. What was happening? This hadn't happened before. He just waited. He sat there and waited. What was she doing?

Suddenly, she darted forward, making him flinch in surprise. She locked her little arms around his neck and hid her face in the fuzz of his coat hood. She was shivering, trying not to cry. After all that had happened, she couldn't cry now. But the idea of resetting and losing them all, losing all they had, she couldn't fathom it. She was still so young, and had put up with too much to give in now. She had almost lost them all once, possibly more. She couldn't let that happen again. The need to keep everyone together filled her with determination.

"N-No. N… NO!" She sobbed, her voice rasping from lack of use and strain. But she couldn't stop. It was all she could say, "No, no no! No!"

Sans blinked, arms out at his sides like he wasn't sure what to do with them. She spoke. The kid actually said something. And it was 'no'. Well her mother was going to thank him for that one… He looked down at her. Kid was shaking like a leaf. Do something, moron…

"No?" He asked, confused.

"No."

"No… No reset?"

She snuffled, cuddling in closer as if to confirm that. She didn't want to reset. She didn't want to hurt anyone! She especially didn't want to lose anyone.

Sans sat there for a minute, listening to her crying and snuffling. He'd never seen Frisk, or any of the previous humans, reset or otherwise, cry. This was… Well this was new. He wasn't sure how to handle 'new'. Everything had either been one way or another for so long. Something new was alien to him. Finally, he looked down at her. Her face was hidden against him and she was holding on so tightly that her little hands were shaking. That attachment he was trying so hard to ignore, it twinged somewhere inside him, like a magnet. He exhaled deeply, finally giving in.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, forehead resting on hers as he hugged her tight. Keep it together man… Keep it together. For all you know this could be another trick and the reset will be coming along anyway. But for some reason, he couldn't believe that. Not right now. Not when she looked so scared and alone. In a way, she looked exactly how he'd felt all this time. But he'd never admit that. He had an image to keep up after all. He patted her head lightly, not wanting to let go just yet.

"You… You mean that, Frisk? Don't go giving me croc-tears now." He muttered softly.

She looked up at him, tears dampening her face. She nodded, her hands moving shakily. She looked exhausted, like just saying that one word had drained what little energy she had left in her. But she was still able to pass on messages through her hands. No. No resets. No do-overs. Nothing was going to change. She was not going to lose them all again. Never.

As soon as she finished, she had darted forward to hug him again. He just sat there, holding her with a stunned expression on his face. Don't let your hopes rise… Too late… He slowly started to smile. Images of the sun returned to his might. The warmth of it all. If she meant what she said, well, what could he say? The future looked bright.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay, Frisk. I got ya." He hushed calmly, "We… We got each others backs right?"

She nodded, patting his back pointedly.

"H-Hey, Frisk?" He chuckled quietly, "Knock-Knock."

She gave him a bemused look. But tilted her head curiously as she rubbed her eyes dry, wanting to play along for his sake. He looked like he needed it.

"Justin."

Frisk furrowed her brow.

The bell behind the bar rang, signalling that it was closing time. Sans smiled, ruffling Frisk's hair softly and lifting her up into his shoulders, indicating to the door, "Just-in time to go to the surface together. Wouldn't ya say?"

* * *

It was exactly one year later. The anniversary of the day the barrier went down. That day, the monsters had joined with humans and had found ways of living in peace with one another. Now, today, on the anniversary of that day, another celebration had taken place. It was a local holiday of sorts now, not something to be feared but something to be celebrated. A whole year gone by, it was amazing to think about it. Naturally, there were still things that needed to be worked out. Some humans were still a little anxious about having monsters living among them, but for the most part, they were coming around. Tonight had proven that.

But now things were coming to a close and it was getting pretty late. Darkness had long set in and the stars were shining bright in the sky. Real stars, in the real sky. It still fascinated them all. Needless to say, Sans and his telescope business was booming. Mostly with laughter since he still took the time to add dye around the scope. But along with the darkness, had also come the chill. Frisk had been home for some time now, pretending to make an escape whenever Toriel tried to get her into her nightclothes. It had turned into a nightly game that no one really took seriously. But that was the point. Things had been too serious for too long in the Underground. Now it was time to have fun and just let Frisk be the child she wanted to be.

Tonight however, it wasn't Toriel's turn to tuck Frisk into bed. That honour had been passed onto Sans. Not that he minded. He liked hanging out with the kid. Luckily they'd had more chances than usual to do so. Since he'd moved in and all… As they entered Frisk's bedroom, her little fingers were moving a mile a minute, retelling him all of the best parts of the evening. Everything from food to games to all of the monsters she'd bumped into. All of this, he of course knew, since he had been there with them the entire time. But why not let the kid be excited all over again?

"Yeah it's been a pretty good day. But now it's bedtime, okay, kiddo? Hop to it."

She grinned, then proceeded to climb onto her bed and start bouncing up and down.

He shook his head in bemusement, "I walked right into that one… Hey they ain't my rules, they're Tori's. And ya goat-to hand it to her, she's got a good routine going for you here."

Frisk nodded, but didn't stop hopping on the bed. She was too excited to sleep! Today had been so much fun, why did it have to stop now?

"Don't make me call Undyne on you for resisting a-rest." He warned playfully.

She giggled and poked her tongue out at him, flopping on her bed and half burying herself under the sheets, eyes peeking cheekily out at him. Fine. She was in bed, that counted right? She didn't have to go to sleep yet.

"Close enough," He shrugged. Hey at least she made it under the covers, that's more than he managed most nights. Then again, anywhere was a bed if you got comfy enough. He perched on the edge of her bed and smiled warmly at her, "Sleep tight, kiddo."

Frisk signed a good-night back to him and got comfy. Her hand closed around his for a second to give a little squeeze. She liked it when Sans tucked her in at night. Don't get her wrong, Toriel was great for snuggles and cuddles but some nights when she was excitable like this, listening to him spout out bad joke after another was just what she needed to settle down. Sans chuckled and squeezed her hand in return before adjusting the sheets around her. With one more little exchange of goodnights and such, he ruffled her hair lightly before getting back to his feet and made his way towards her bedroom door to take his leave. He stopped to look back at her one more time.

"I'll send Tori up to say goodnight in a while. So don't go sneaking on the TV or-"

He cut himself off when he looked back. His heart nearly froze in his chest. He jolted back in alarm, back pressing against the door, eyes wide and panicked. He must have scared her, because when he moved so quickly like that, she'd sat bolt upright and was looking at him with a fearfully confused expression. The two stared at one another in tense silence for a few seconds before Frisk started to notice that he wasn't necessarily looking at her. More like he was looking just over her shoulder. She gulped, turning around ever so slowly.

There, on the wall behind her, words had started to appear. Pixellated letters to form a question with two options underneath it. Frisk gasped, flinching back a little. She'd seen it once before. A year ago. Exactly one year ago. Why was it back? She'd ignored it! She didn't want it! Her eyes turned back to Sans. He looked at her, not saying a word or moving an inch. Those words… They terrified them both. But there they were. They demanded an answer.

 **TRUE RESET?**

 **YES… NO…**

"F-Frisk?" Sans managed to get out, "You uh… You didn't do this, did you?"

It was a genuine question, not accusing at all. She shook her head firmly.

"Then… It just gives you the chance to reset once a year?"

She shrugged a shoulder, oddly tense as if she was trying to understand it all herself. There was still so much to all this she didn't understand. But that seemed like the most likely reason.

Sans cleared his throat, as if preparing for something, "You uh… You do what you gotta do, kiddo."

He didn't say anything more than that. He wasn't going to try and guilt trip or plead his case to keep things as they were. In his opinion, he'd had a good run. It was his own fault for getting his hopes up if she did chose to go back. But something in him wasn't as fearful as he originally had been. He didn't understand it really. The question still scared him, and if he woke up tomorrow back in Snowdin with everyone having no memory of all this, then he would be heartbroken. But, he couldn't get rid of the hope he felt that it wouldn't be the case. It was hard to explain. He… He trusted Frisk to do the right thing. Just as she always had.

"No."

"Huh?" Sans looked up at her.

Frisk was standing on her bed to reach the options on her wall. She was smiling at him and reaching her little hand out. It hovered over, what she felt, was the right option and pressed hard on the wall to trigger it. For a split second, nothing happened. Then, every so slowly, the words on her wall started to glitch and dissolve pixel by pixel. After what felt like eternity, every single sign that the words had ever been there were now non existent. It was just a plain wall. A plain wall in her bedroom where she stood on her bed in her pj's. She nodded, that was the end of that.

When she turned around to face Sans, who was still leaning against her bedroom door with that confused but hopeful expression on his face, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself, "No."

Sans blinked, a little chuckle escaping him. Dang it… He really needed to stop panicking around this kid. She knew what she was doing. She was a good kid. Sans grinned at her, tilting his head slightly, "Really, kid? You're not sick of seeing this numb-skull everyday?"

Frisk giggled, shaking her head and reaching her arms up to him.

He gave in, of course, picking her up and cuddling her close to him, "You're making me go soft, ya know that, kiddo? Not a good thing for a skeleton."

Her grin said it all, hugging him tight.

From downstairs, Toriel's voice carried up with a light tone. She was content with her life here, it was rare to hear her with anything other than a happy lift in her voice, "You two better not be playing games up there, it's awfully late and Frisk needs her sleep!"

Sans chuckled, "Just settling her down, Tori!"

Frisk giggled, reaching up to peck the skeleton on the cheekbone, squirming to be put down so she could climb back under the sheets and snuggle down happily.

"Sneak attack huh?" He commented softly, pretending to rub the kiss away and brushing his hand on her cheek, as if passing it back to her.

She nodded cheekily.

Sans shook his head in bemusement, "You're a funny, kid, Frisk."

Again, she nodded, taking that as a compliment. She signed at him, replying that he was funny too.

"Heh, me, I'm made of nothing but funny bones. You should know by now I'm a humorous guy."

They shared a chuckle, before he stroked some of her hair back and tucked her in again. She must really be happy here to keep making the choice to stay like this. He wasn't complaining. Hell, he'd never complain about any of this. They were family now, that's how this all worked. They were stuck with each other. Just the way it should be. Frisk yawned, smiling up at him sleepily and signed a goodnight to him.

Sans smiled. He had nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. How could he with a family like this?

"Night, kiddo."

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah I know this was sappy but hey I was in a sappy mood and the idea had been in my head for a while now. I'm sorry if I offended people by calling Frisk a girl, but that's just how I personally interpreted the character and am not taking away how other people see them. That and the idea of the daddy/uncle relationship with Sans just seems so sweet to me, maybe because he reminds me a little of my grand father and I felt a connection there. I don't know. It was just some fluff in my head that I wanted to write down.**

 **I hope you guys liked it XD**


End file.
